An Amnesia Romance
by CardCaptorSakura-Lover
Summary: The new version of An Amnesia Romance! When Syaoran doesn't write to Sakura for 5 years, she cruises to Hong Kong and finds out that his memories of her was taken by an evil wizard! Sakura was betrothed to Syaoran before she was born? May be HPCCS.


An Amnesia Romance

**An Amnesia Romance **

**Chapter One-Reunion **

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Cardcaptor Sakura even if I highly wish to.

_This is a finer-edited version from the original, some details and story plot might change, and I hope you enjoy it!_

Panting in exhaustion, Sakura collapsed back onto her chair. She looked at the dishful of water in front of her, and suddenly, without the energy to hold back the tears that had threatened to fall for five years, they flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall.

She tore open a drawer to her right and pulled out a piece of crumple paper, pressing it tight against her chest. Sakura didn't need to read it to know what the letter contained; she had read it over and over until it fell apart in her hands and she had to sticky-tape the whole thing together.

Her yellow guardian watched with sympathy but deep inside, burning with fury. How he longed to pull that Brat apart! Softly he flitted to his mistress's side and patted her quivering shoulder; it was all he could do for her, fate will play itself out.

Slowly the sobs subsided and Sakura smoothed out the letter and read it once again:

_Dearest Sakura,_

_Has the cherry blossoms bloomed yet? I can just see you rollerskating your fastest to get to school to avoid being late._

Here, Sakura gave a watery smile, she just couldn't help herself, the aura that emitted from the letter was so full of joy and warmth.

_How's Touya and Fujitaka-san? _Sakura noted the 'san' after her father's name but not Touya's, she knew it was all he could manage _not _to write something rude.

_My sisters and Mother are the same as ever, well you know my sisters, but can you believe it? My eldest sister, Fanren, actually found someone that she likes and settled in for the 'cutest that she ever saw' over the others. They're getting married in autumn. My training is getting harder and harder, but this is because I wanted to get it over and done with so I can go join you in Japan. Mother said that you are getting the same level of training from Yue and Keroberos, I hope you don't tire yourself out. This letter will probably be the only one in a while; I will be busy for the rest of the holidays. I must go now, my tutor is calling me. I hope you have a good vacation, and I don't know if I should say this, but I like you a lot. No, scratch that, I love you._

_P.S. Tell the plushy that I'll be waiting to have a 'man's' fight when we meet again!_

_李小狼_

_Li Syaoran_

_2003/December_

Sakura laughed a twinkling laugh at the last comment, Kero, reading over her shoulder, looked thoughtful. This was the only letter 'he' had sent her, yet was so full of affection that it seemed impossible that no other followed. And he had not imagined that 'a while' meant more than 5 years!

Sakura folded the letter up carefully and returned it to a special drawer. But as soon as the paper left her fingers, despair and loneliness overwhelmed her once again.

She looked at the dish-and impossible mission that lay on the desk in front of her. Try as she might she just can't scry Syaoran in the water. She could scry her family and friends easy enough. But Syaoran…

She sighed and leaned forward to look into the dish. She tried again, putting her magic into pink tendrils to extend into the water. Then, she tried her best to summon his face and aura.

The water flickered and was still. All she could see was he own lovely face, pale from exhaustion, her auburn hair that darkened with time tied up into a rough ponytail, the few curls that always escaped, pricking her eyes, her forehead scrunched up in annoyance, and her brilliant emerald eyes framed by long, dark lashes.

The mirror image of her angelic face stared back at her, then slowly and deliberately, it winked and emerald eye.

Sakura jumped and spilled the dish, water splashed all over her and Kero, but she didn't notice the wetness. She turned in her chair to look fearfully at Kero.

"I didn't do that, it must have been a gho, ghost!" she squealed after a moment's silence

Kero looked at her, puzzled, "What didn't you do?"

"That wink! I swear I didn't wink!"

Kero shook his fluffy head, "A mirror image can't wink at you, Sakura."

"But!" Sakura protested.

"About that scrying affair, don't worry about it, he's probably grown older and different now, and you've been away from him too long, you don't know his aura as well as your family."

"But Tomoyo…" She protested and let her thoughts drift off. But Kero knew what she meant. Tomoyo has been in England these past two years, partly to get a better education, but the bigger idea was to be with Eriol no doubt…

Here Sakura gave a wry smile, how she missed her best friend and cousin.

But back to the point, she could scry 'her' perfectly!

"You know Tomoyo, she doesn't change!"

Sakura smiled, she always imagined Tomoyo with stars in her eyes and a video camera in one hand and needles and thread in another.

"That Brat is magical it's probably harder to 'see' him." Kero interrupted.

"Yes, but why…"

Then followed an argument that was repeated again and again ever since Sakura took up scrying two years ago.

But they were both so immersed in the argument that they were oblivious to a single brown eye, peeking through the slightly ajar door.

**Well that was it readers! I hope you enjoyed it; it's a bit short because it's the first chapter and I don't know where to end it next. **

**Please R&R!!**

**Thanks,**

**CardCaptorSakura-Lover**

**10/09/2008**


End file.
